


🚀（新年🚗）

by Y_dalyokee



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_dalyokee/pseuds/Y_dalyokee
Summary: 3P慎入李总和小赫在线搞海





	🚀（新年🚗）

**Author's Note:**

> 3P慎入  
> 李总和小赫在线搞海

By 鱼yok

 

“好吧，你们谁来给我解释一下这是怎么回事？”李东海抱着枕头，看着面前站着的两个人一阵头疼。

这两个人明明长着一样的脸，但是气质却大不相同。站在右边的那个面色微冷，眼神有些阴鸷，上上下下打量着站在自己身旁的人，薄唇紧抿，看不出多余的情绪，只是散发着生人勿近的强大的气场。

左边的那个不甘示弱的瞪了回去，黑色顺毛底下露出大大的单眼皮，他撇了撇嘴角，漂亮的小脸上挤出了一个挑衅的表情。

右边那个不屑的冷哼一声，转头看向窝在床里一脸不耐烦的李东海：“我是李赫宰。”他优雅的欠了欠身：“我们可是爱人关系，难道你忘了吗，东海？”

李东海点了点头：“好的，李总。”他看向另一边的人：“你呢？”

“我也是李赫宰。”他扑到床上把脸凑到李东海跟前：“我们才是恋人关系。”

“好的，小赫。”李东海抬手捏了捏眼前人的小脸，手感不错。

小赫倒是被这一捏整得有些发火：“李东海你干什么呢！怎么可以这样？”

“我为什么不可以这样？”李东海一脸奇怪：“我还想我应该可以把你上了的呢！”

李赫宰挑了挑眉，伸手松了松领带：“哟，看着同一张脸，你还敢说这种话？”

李东海一时语塞，伸手揽过小赫的肩膀：“怎么，你愿意不？”

“我愿意什么？”小赫歪了歪头：“被你上吗？”

李东海点了点头：“对啊，你看着特别好吃。”他亲了亲了小赫的脸蛋：“太可爱了。”

小赫眨了眨眼睛，一个翻身跨坐到李东海身上，把对方压进柔软的床里：“东海你做什么梦呢？”他转头看了一眼靠在床边的李赫宰：“喂，要不我们比比？”

“哦？”李赫宰来了点兴趣：“比什么？”

“看谁先把他操哭了。”小赫说着就撩起李东海的衣摆，抚摸上对方腰间细腻白皙的肌肤。

“诶，别……”李东海伸手想阻止小赫的动作，他的手就被李赫宰抓进了掌心里。

“我觉得没问题。”李赫宰邪笑着看向李东海，他俯下身舔了舔对方的唇角：“你说呢，小海？”

小赫的指尖此时已经逗弄起李东海胸前的红樱，他饶有兴致的看着那两粒渐渐变得坚挺：“东海啊，你好敏感。”他轻轻吻着对方胸前的雪白：“真的不想吗？”

李东海心里倒是一顿气，明明想着再怎么样也能把这个李赫宰压倒了吧，可人家反过来直接把他撩软在床里：“呵啊……你们到底想干嘛……”

李赫宰低笑了一声，修长的手指找到李东海的裤腰处，隔着薄薄的睡裤揉捏着对方的性器：“不想干嘛，只想上你。”

李东海被李赫宰磁性低沉的声音挑弄得更加柔软，敏感点被两个人上下一起刺激，整个人似是如临云端的兴奋。

“啊……快点……”李东海下意识的呢喃出口，他扭动身体迎合着两人的动作。

“这么快就想了？”李赫宰拉下李东海的裤子，把对方的性器释放在空气中：“啧啧，这么两下就硬了。”

小赫此时用力的咬了咬那两粒挺立，换回了李东海的一声惊呼。

“不许叫。”他把手指伸进对方微启的红唇里：“给我好好含着。”

李东海媚眼如丝的瞪了小赫一眼，想着这人明明可爱得软乎乎的，怎么做事说话那么蛮狠不讲理。不过他也没怎么反抗，舌尖轻柔的包裹着对方的手指，发出动人的水声。

李赫宰看到两人的动作，眼神一暗，低头含住了李东海身下微硬的柱身。

“啊……赫宰……”李东海身下的炽火瞬间被湿热的口腔所包围，他的手指插进李赫宰的发丝中，将他的脑袋往自己的胯下按去：“嗯……再深一点……”

李赫宰轻笑，指尖有一下没一下撩拨着李东海身下的囊袋，勾起一波波性感的涟漪。他的舌尖滑过柱身上的每一寸褶皱，留下属于自己的印记。

李东海的眼神迷离，甜腻的津液顺着小赫的手指滑落，在脸颊和床单上留下暧昧水痕。

小赫看着李东海的注意力几乎被李赫宰全部吸引过去，心里终究是有些不服气，他解开裤子，把自己的性器抵到李东海的嘴边。

“帮帮我。”他小声哀求着，明明是求人的姿态，可滚烫的性器已然顶开了李东海的嘴挤了进去。

李东海看着小赫水汪汪的大眼睛一阵心软，张嘴将对方的整根性器都含了进去：“你怎么这么大……”他含含糊糊的抱怨：“跟你的娃娃脸一点都不配……”

“那还不是为了让东海开心。”小赫的轻轻地抚过李东海好看精致的眼眉，看他逐渐陷入情欲里性感撩人的模样，声音略显沙哑：“你真的很好看，东海。”

李赫宰扶着李东海的性器，依旧耐心的为他服侍，他满意的看着对方硬得发紫，努力的为他做了两个深喉后，将那积聚了欲火的根性器吐了出来。

“怎么样，舒服不舒服？”他勾着唇角看向李东海，把手环成圈，继续上下套弄着对方的性器，黑色的瞳孔里酝酿着野兽般的气息，散发着征服李东海的情绪。

李东海点了点头，嘴里粗壮的性器让他的呼吸有点不顺畅，他的手指轻轻搭在小赫的小腹上，有一下没一下的舔弄着对方的欲望。

小赫对李东海慢下来不走心的动作心生不满，他扯着李东海的头发压低了身子，温热的呼吸喷洒在对方的脸上：“别走神，好好含着。”

李东海心里哀嚎，但依旧听话的卷起舌头，他的舌尖滑过对方的顶端，灵巧的在柱身上画了两个圈，然后将它深深的挤进自己的喉咙。

“嘶……东海你好棒。”小赫舒爽的闭上眼睛，挺动下身在对方温暖的口腔里顶撞了几下，难耐不悦的轻哼落在他的耳里反倒多了一点调情的意味，让他更想把自己的下身彻底的埋入。

李赫宰挑眉看着李东海鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮，修长的手指来到对方的身后，找到那粉嫩的后穴入口。

“小海，你后面可真漂亮。”李赫宰不加掩饰的夸赞着李东海，惹得对方脸上一阵羞红，后穴处的嫩肉更是致命的在吸引，一张一翕似是在像李赫宰招手。

李赫宰起身，从床头柜里拿出润滑液倒在手上，轻轻抚摸着李东海白嫩的臀肉，将微凉的液体涂了满臀，光泽诱人。

他埋首虔诚的吻着李东海大腿根处的嫩肉，又摸了把对方的性器，才来到后穴口，从容不迫的顶进一根手指。

“啊……”李东海失声叫了出来，他看着跪坐在自己身前的小赫，眼睛里盛满了哀求的意思，他抬手指了指自己嘴里的东西，似是不听到对方允许就不能放开。

小赫看到李东海的模样终是有些心软，他把自己的性器从对方的小嘴里抽了出来，颔首吻住了对方的唇。

那里似乎还盘旋有自己的气息，他为自己在李东海的身体里留下自己独有的味道而心情愉悦，用心的与其唇齿交缠，手指没有停歇的抚摸着对方胸前的肌肤。

“真没志气，那么快就心软了。”李赫宰在小赫的身后有些鄙夷的说着，紧接着他就送入了第二根手指：“啧，李东海，你知不知道你后面有多能吃？”

李东海有些羞涩的扭了扭下半身，却被李赫宰按住了不准动，他伸手想要推开小赫，却被对方霸道急切的吻彻底地吻进了床里。

“你们真的……欺人太甚……”李东海好不容易找到一个空隙发表自己的不满，他有些嗔怪意味地瞪了两个人一眼，却任由他们在自己的身上动手动脚。

李赫宰此时已经将第三根手指顶进了李东海的后穴：“欺负也只欺负你。”他的手指在一片湿热里缓缓搅动，轻轻滑过敏感点，带起李东海不自觉的甜腻呻吟：“谁还会像你那么甜？”

李东海瞥了小赫一眼：“你看着就怪甜的……”他似乎想在气势上压倒对方，可人家只是无辜的眨了眨眼睛。

“你说的没错，但东海才是最甜的。”小赫挤到李赫宰的身边，从李东海的臀肉上抹了点润滑液沾在自己的手指上：“我也来啦。”他说着，便也在李东海的后穴里送上了一根手指。

“唔……”李东海一歪头咬在了旁边的枕头上，他的眼角已经开始沁出生理泪水，显得迷人诱惑极了。

“李东海你知不知道，你现在的样子只想让我狠狠地欺负你。”李赫宰哑着嗓子说道，他的下身已经硬得发涨，似乎马上就要顶破胯间的裤子。

小赫噘了噘嘴，直接伸手抓住了李赫宰身下鼓鼓的一团：“你可够能忍得啊？”他伸手弹了弹对方硬到不行的性器：“要我帮你不？”

李赫宰不屑的一笑：“呵，你要我来上你吗？”他加快速度抽动手指：“我可没兴趣上一个跟我长了同一张脸的人。”

小赫切了一声：“真是好心被当驴肝肺。”他抽出手指，轻轻捻着指间的液体，指腹间牵拉出一根根黏腻的银丝，然后涂在李东海的小腹上。

李东海觉得此刻自己的情欲已经被彻底地撩起了，他打开双腿，将自己的后穴彻底的暴露出来：“你们谁，快点……”他有些羞赧的说着，抬起手臂挡住自己的眼睛，不敢去看那两个人。

小赫笑了笑，过去把李东海的手臂拿下来，笑弯了的眼睛对上李东海水灵灵的眼神：“亲我一下。”他把自己的脸贴到李东海的唇前。

李东海抬手环住小赫的脖颈，送上自己柔软的唇，他摸到对方的手放到自己胸前的挺立上。

“要我干什么呢？”小赫舔舔嘴角，假装什么都不懂的样子问道。

李东海一阵无奈，但对上小赫清澈的眼睛便什么其他的话也说不出来了：“你摸摸我。”他轻轻的说着，抓着小赫的手轻轻抚摸着自己胸前的两粒。

李赫宰此刻也没闲着，手指在李东海紧致的后穴里快速进出了几下便抽了出来，他抬手示意小赫：“你过来。”

小赫看了李赫宰一眼：“干什么？”

李赫宰把李东海的腿举起来，露出粉红诱人的后穴：“你不想上了他吗？”他拍了拍对方的臀肉，在白皙的肌肤上留下微红的指印：“猴急的小朋友。”

小赫哼了一声来到李东海的身后，扶着自己的性器便顶了上去：“我才不像你，什么都憋着不说，我想要什么，什么就都是我的。”

他在李东海的穴口蹭了蹭，捏了捏对方的臀肉：“东海，我进去啦。”

李赫宰无奈的摇了摇头，伸手抱起李东海的头放在自己的胯间，一团坚硬直接抵在了李东海的脸颊上：“想要就自己来。”

李东海抬起眼，神色迷离的望了一眼居高临下的李赫宰，伸出手颤颤巍巍解开对方的皮带。

小赫被冷落一番，心里异常不爽，他按住李东海的腰，一个用力便将自己火热的性器挤入了柔嫩销魂的后穴里。

“嗯哈……”李东海咬着李赫宰内裤边缘的动作一顿，承受着小赫在自己体内的冲撞，他想在李赫宰那里寻求点温柔的感觉，李赫宰却只是靠在床背上，冷冷瞧着李东海的动作。

李东海在心里暗骂了一句李赫宰混蛋，抬起腿环住小赫的腰：“啊……嗯……慢一点……”他故意大声地浪叫起来，眯起眼睛偷偷打量着李赫宰的神色，试图在对方的脸上找到其余的神色，可李赫宰依旧没什么动作，只是抱着手臂看着他。

李东海觉得李赫宰真是不知情趣，他随着小赫的动作转过身，跪在床上，让小赫能更深地将性器送入自己的后穴：“嗯嗯……哈……你好棒……”他夸赞对方：“好深，嗯……舒服……”

小赫心里一阵骄傲，揉捏着李东海的臀肉顶的更深更用力，紧致柔软的内壁绞着他滚热的性器，令他忍不住倒吸一口冷气：“呵，东海，你真紧啊。”

李东海咬着下唇，转过水光氤氲的瞥了小赫一眼，他看着眼前李赫宰的内裤里一团鼓鼓的，血气直往头上冲。

李东海再也顾不着其他的事情了，他低下头咬着李赫宰的内裤，将他的性器从里面放出来。

“好大。”李东海看着李赫宰的性器，不禁红了脸。

李赫宰动了动下身：“想要吗？”他伸出食指挑起李东海的下巴：“自己动。”

李东海张嘴含住了李赫宰的性器，对方的柱身粗的甚至不像话，他奋力张开嘴也不能全部含进去。

李赫宰伸手摩挲着李东海的头皮，将自己的性器往对方的嘴里用力地挤进去：“好不好吃，嗯？”

李东海胡乱的点着头，小赫在他身后如捣蒜般的顶撞顶着他含着李赫宰的性器快速吞吐，他已经没有什么多余的力气自己去取悦李赫宰了，只能被动将对方的柱身深深的送入自己的喉咙。

小赫扶着李东海的腰，也不再管什么技巧了，大幅度的在温热的后穴里进出着，一次次冲击着对方的敏感点，惹得李东海含着李赫宰的性器，眼里泛着水光呜呜的哼叫。

他最后猛烈的冲刺了几下，将自己的精液彻彻底底的射进了李东海的后穴里。

李东海在身后的刺激下也泄了出来，黏稠的白浊喷射在深色的床单上，留下情欲色彩的痕迹。

“这么快就不行了。”李赫宰轻笑了一声，也不知道他话里指的到底是谁。他把自己的性器从李东海的嘴里抽出来，然后顺着他身后的水渍就送进了那张合着的诱人嫣红后穴里。

“啊啊……”李东海被李赫宰粗壮的巨物顶到泪珠滚落，他的声音已经交到沙哑，而接下来的呻吟就被小赫的吻吃进了肚子里。

“东海。”小赫轻轻抚摸着李东海的脸庞：“你真的好漂亮。”他抹去李东海脸上的泪痕，把自己精液抹了对方红润的唇瓣上，显得淫靡至极。

李东海伸出舌尖将那点白色液体卷进自己嘴里，他收紧自己的穴肉，将李赫宰的滚烫吸入自己的体内：“赫……你好厉害……”他闭上眼感受着巨物在自己的体内驰骋：“好深……啊……”

李赫宰俯身到李东海的耳边：“谁更厉害？我，还是那个家伙？”他的声音邪气而充满磁性。

小赫有些不满的推了李赫宰一下：“你，要做就好好做，说这些干什么呢，挑拨离间？”

“真是个臭屁的小孩。”李赫宰摇了摇头，支起身专心的操弄起李东海。

“你别生气……”李东海看向玩着自己发丝的小赫：“你们都很厉害……”他眼睛里似是有星光闪烁：“我都……嗯啊……很喜欢……”

李赫宰一深一浅的盯着李东海的敏感点：“用心点。”他命令李东海：“我要加速了。”

还没等李东海反应过来，李赫宰就快速的抽插起来，随着他的动作，殷红的后穴里流出一股股白色的液体。

李赫宰的眸色微暗，不顾李东海带着哭腔的求饶，只是扶着对方柔软的腰猛烈的进出，把李东海带上一轮又一轮高潮。

小赫伸手抓住李东海又一次变得半硬不软的性器套弄起来，他坏心眼的堵住对方的顶端，不让李东海那么快的射出来。

李赫宰最终大力的抽送，沙哑的嗓音拨弄着李东海的心弦：“我们一起。”

李东海呜咽着点头，送给了小赫一个求饶的小眼神，小赫笑了笑，颔首吻了吻他的额头。

他看着李赫宰快速的抽动，直到最后一次深深埋入李东海的体内，他松开指尖，李东海的精液便直直射了出来，射了小赫一手。

李东海的后穴被李赫宰滚烫的精液滋润的异常舒爽，他下意识的舔着小赫伸到他嘴边沾着自己精华的手。

李赫宰将自己的性器抽出来，李东海的后穴立刻被一阵空虚所包裹，他难耐的扭了扭身体，小赫又硬上的性器便来到了他的穴口。

他捏了捏李东海的乳尖，声音甜甜的，就像草莓牛奶一样：“那我继续啦。”

 

END


End file.
